Date
by brencon
Summary: Logan and Veronica have their first date. AU. Sequel to my one shot 'Kiss'. You could read that, but it’s not necessary. This story is also told from Logan’s POV. Chapter 3 is up. Complete.
1. She Likes Me Too

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas and the CW, but maybe one day….

**AN: **Logan and Veronica have their first date. Sequel to my one shot "Kiss". This story is also told from Logan's POV. You could read that, but it's not necessary.

Chapter 1

**She Likes Me Too**  
---------------

I arrived in the school parking lot with 5 minutes to spare. I glided from my SUV and raced into the school. Quickly opening my locker, I grabbed the necessary books just as the warning bell rang out.

I slammed the locker shut before jogging down to home room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Ms. Dent had not yet arrived.

In our usual spot, in the corner beside the window, were my best friends Wallace and Veronica. His mom works for Kane Software, her dad is a private investigator. I walked over to them and dropped into a seat.

Wallace raised his fist. I obliged by knocking it with my own. "Hey man." He says as he draws his arm back.

"Dude, did you see that film last night?"

"What film?"

"Misery."

"Oh, I did!" Veronica says. Her eyes widen as she looks into mine. Suddenly, all my blood rushes up my neck.

"That Kathy Bates chick is crazed!" Veronica says, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. I watch as she flips it open. Notice the way she bites her bottom lip as she reads the messege. The blood changes direction from my face to else where.

"That scene were she smashes the dudes leg with a sledgehammer…excellent."

"So was." Veronica agrees. The conversation dies out and yet I can't take my eyes off her. The way her hair lightly touches her shoulders. How her blues eyes seem as deep as the ocean. The way her breasts rise and fall as she breathes. Realising that my eyes have been on her chest for over a minute, I blush again. I avert my eyes to the top corner of the room, willing the problem in my jeans to go away. After a few images that would scare the hair of a cat, everything is back to normal. I look at Wallace and notice the look on his face. I swallow hard, expecting questions. They don't come. Ms. Dent has entered the room.

xxxxXXxxxx

Last period before lunch is journalism. Ms. Dent assigns the projects and asks us to get to work. This usually gives us students' time to mingle and socialize. I'm already sitting beside Veronica, so glancing at her from the corner of my eye is the easiest it's been all day. Veronica is examining a photograph, probably one she took her self. She leans forward, getting closer to the photograph. Her ass comes into my view. I try not to look too much, but being a 17 year old teenage boy, that plan fails miserably. The dream flashes in front of my mind. I remember the feel of her lips on mine, their taste, and the smell of her hair. My cock hardens.

I move closer under the table to hide it, counting down the minutes till the bell rings. It doesn't help that she is still leaning over the table beside me. I feel dizzy from the loss of blood in my head. I look at the computer monitor in front of me, breathing slowly. The bell finally rings fifteen minutes later and everyone rises to their feet. I join them. Noticing that Veronica is still at the desk, I sigh and turn back to her.

"Veronica, lunch time. I'm ordering Chinese."

"I know, I'll be there in a few. Order egg rolls." I laugh. Veronica and her egg rolls. Will she realise that I already know what to order for her.

xxxxXXxxxx

I reach the quad, sitting at our usual table. Wallace is already there, sandwich in hand. Cookies on his tray.

"What did Ms. Fennel make for you today?" I ask, planting myself beside him.

"Turkey. Not the best." He says, reaching for his juice and taking a gulp. He looks at me for a few moments before placing his sandwich on his tray. He has that look on his face, the same one he gets whenever he is about to take a penalty shot against Pan High, one that usual wins Neptune High the game.

"What?" I ask, noticing the delivery man with the Chinese food enter the quad. I raise my hand and he heads in our direction. I reach into my pocket and withdraw some bills. I pay the delivery man, give him a tip and rip the brown bag open. I place Veronica's egg rolls and rice on the table before getting my own. Wallace has still not answered me.

"What?" I ask again.

"You have a crush and Veronica." He says, folding his arms. I stop opening my rice container and stare.

"I don't. V's just a friend." I say, my voice rising more than I care to like.

"Dude, I saw you this morning. You couldn't take your eyes off her." I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I close it again. "How long?" He asks.

"How long what?" I ask, my throat feeling a little dry.

"How long have you liked her?" He asks, a 'duh' look on his face.

"It's a recent thing. Don't tell her." I say quickly.

"Why not? Man, you haven't noticed have you?"

"Notice what?" I ask, swallowing.

"The looks she gives you. The feelings mutual bro."

"What?" Veronica likes me too? What? Since when? When has she been looking at me?

"She. Likes. You. It's as obvious as the day is long." Wallace shakes his head and picks his sandwich up again. I feel my mouth open; know that my face must have a look of disbelief. Veronica likes me. Likes me. Me. Suddenly, I remember times that showed she liked me. First day of summer, she watched as I got out of the pool, water dripping from me. A few months ago, at her apartment, we were watching the Big Lebowski, she snuggled close to me on the couch. Her birthday in middle of summer, she cried when she saw the big party I planned for her. Oh my God. She likes me.

"Dude, where'd you go?" I hear a female voice beside me say. I turn and there she is, rice and egg rolls in front of her, messenger bag on the bench beside her.

"Uh, just thinking." She raised one of the egg rolls to her mouth and took a bite.

"God Logan, I love you!" She says once she has swallowed it.

"Huh?" I say, shocked.

"The egg rolls are great."

"Oh, yeah, the egg rolls."

"So, what we doing tonight?" Wallace asks, wiping his hands off the bread crumbs before picking up a cookie.

"I was gonna go to the Hut, its karaoke night." Veronica says, opening a bottle of water she got from her bag. I wolf down some rice. "What about you?" She asks me.

"I was gonna get a caffeine IV at the Hut, but now that I know you're gonna be there, trying to sing, I think I'll stay home." She laughs and hits my shoulder.

"If I don't sing, will you come?"

"Maybe."

"Good, you can pick me up."

I choke on the rice.

"It's a date." Wallace says, smirking. I throw him a death glare. He puts his hand over his heart and smiles.

"Great." Veronica says, totally oblivious to my and Wallace's interaction. Wait. Did she say great? She didn't turn it down? I have a date. With Veronica Mars. Crap, what am I gonna wear?

-------------

**AN:** Ok, so this story will be three chapters long. There was the first one. Tell me what you think.


	2. Music Choice

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**AN: **Logan sets out to Veronica his. Sequel to my one shot "Kiss". This story is also told from Logan's POV. You could read that, but it's not necessary. Thanks for all eight reviews, means a lot.

Chapter 2

**Music Choice**

---------------

I gaze at her as she lifts the chopsticks to her mouth. I watch as she takes a drink of water, watching her throat as she swallows. I breathe out as she cleans some fallen rice of her top. I breathe in when she looks at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." I choke out.

"Something in my teeth?"

"No."

She looks at me with a confused look.

"Then why are you staring at me with that lazy grin?"

Because I want to kiss you so badly.

"Because I saw you spill the rice. I wondered how long it would take you to notice."

"How long was it there?"

"Two, three minutes, tops." I say, opening my can of coke and taking a gulp.

"So, what song are you gonna sing tonight?" Wallace asks, searching through his bag for something.

"I'm thinking 'One Way' by Blondie. That or 'We Used To Be Friends' by the Dandy Warhols."

"What about you Logan?"

I glare at him before answering.

"'Horny' by Mousse T."

Wallace laughs as Veronica loudly gasps.

"You can't sing that in public. It would be major league embarrassing." She says, hitting me on the arm.

"Why not? It's the way I usually am." I say, taking another drink from the can.

"As much as I would love to continue to discuss Logan's sex life, or lack there off by the sound of it, I have to talk to my coach. See you tomorrow V. See you with Wu this afternoon L." He makes the peace sign as he stands and turns around. I sit with my mouth open.

"Did he just say I never score?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should sing Pink's 'U + Ur Hand' instead." Veronica says, chuckling.

xxxxXXxxxx

The afternoon classes are a blur. All I think about are Veronica, us and our date. Wallace sits beside me in the last period of the day, Mr. Wu's class. He still has his smile from lunch plastered to his face. If he wasn't my best friend, I'd rip his lips from his face and feed them to a dog.

When the bell signals the end of the school day, I slowly stand up, gather my things and exit the room. At my locker, I dump the unwanted books and head to my Xterra. Leaning against the driver's side is Wallace.

"Did you forget that you were to give me a ride?" Wallace asks, pushing himself of my car and moving to the passenger's side.

"I don't think I should, after what you did at lunch." I say, opening the trunk and throwing my bag in. I close it and move to the driver's side door. I open it and sit down. Wallace gets in and looks at me. I sigh, lean back against the seat and turn my head to face him.

"What?"

"I got you what you wanted. A date with Veronica Mars. You should be bowing down in worship at my feet."

"Do you really think she thinks it's a date?" I ask, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

"You heard her say great as much as I did."

"So you won't be joining us tonight? If it's a date, you won't want to intrude on us." I say, exiting the car park and taking a right.

"I remembered that I have to work at the Sac'N'Pac tonight." He says using air quotes.

"Fantastic." I say. "So, you'll help me get ready, right?"

Wallace laughs as I change gears. He reaches forwards and switches the radio on. 'Breathe Me' by Sia is playing. I tap the steering wheel, pulling to a stop at a read light.

"If you like this song, bro, maybe you should sing this."

"Hey dude, the remix is totally better. I have it as my number one track on my Nano."

The light changes to green. I push down on the peddle.

"You missed the turn off to my house." Wallace says, pointing behind us.

"I did say you were helping me pick out my outfit, remember?"

xxxxXXxxx

Wallace picks out a pair of jeans and a light green t-shirt. He calls his mother, she comes and collects him. He's gone fifteen minutes after getting here. It is only half three, so I have time to kill before my date. With Veronica Mars.

I'm still in shock, but in an excited kind of way. I can't sit still. I change into a pair of shorts and run out to the pool in my back garden. I cannon ball into it. The water ripples. It chills my skin. I float on the surface for thirty minutes before getting out, drying off and moving back to my bedroom and en suite. I shower, clearing the chlorine of my skin. I shave, splash after shave on and move to the bedroom. I grab my boxers and slid them on. I dress carefully, not wanting to rush.

My hands shake. My heart beats faster than usual. I check myself in the mirror as I apply gel. I sculpt my hair. Washing the excess off, I look into the mirror. Pleased with the style, I head back to my room and sit on the bed. I check my cell for the time. Four forty five. I sigh and lie down. I look at ceiling. Still an hour and fifteen minutes to wait.

I figure some time with my Xbox will help. I move to the living room and switch the machine and TV on. Grabbing a controller, I play Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Racing through the streets, evading the police, it calms me. Again I check my cell.

Five thirty. Time to leave. I head back to my room, grab my keys and a box of mints. My hand tremors. I practically skip down the stairs. I get into my SUV. I pop a min in my mouth as I turn the vehicle on. As it roars into life, I check myself in the rear view mirror. Still pleased, I put the car into drive and move onto the road.

Twenty three minutes I'm parked outside her apartment complex, breathing heavily. I take a deep breathe, swallow the mint and get out of the car.

I knock twice on the door for good measure. Ten seconds later the door opens. Keith Mars, P.I. extraordinaire stands in front of me. Backup stands beside him.

"Hello Logan. Veronica's not ready yet. Why don't you come in and wait?" He steps aside to allow me to enter. I nod my appreciation and enter the apartment. My legs start to wobble.

"Take a seat." He says, moving into the kitchen.

I sit down, hands on my knees and pray for Veronica to hurry up.

"So, you and Veronica are dating? When did this all start?" He asks, turning the tap on and holding a glass below it.

Where the hell is Veronica?

-------------

**AN:** There was the second one. Tell me what you think.


	3. Not What Was Expected

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**AN: **Logan sets out to Veronica his. AU. Sequel to my one shot "Kiss". This story is also told from Logan's POV. You could read that, but it's not necessary. Thanks for the 10 reviews, really means a lot. I hope you like the final chapter.

Chapter 3

**Not What Was Expected**  
---------------

I swallow hard as Keith sits on the chair beside me. He smiles as he raises the glass to his face and takes a drink. My eyes dart from Veronica's door to Keith and back.

I still haven't answered him for fear of my throat being ripped to shreds. He places the glass on the coffee table and sits back in the chair. I breathe in, breathe out.

"This is our first date." I say, my hands feeling very wet.

"And where are you two going tonight?"

"Java the Hut. It's karaoke night. We decided to scare away their clientele." I say, brushing my hands on my jeans.

The door to Veronica's room opens. Veronica exits, wearing a denim skirt that touches her knees, red boots that end below her knee and a red t-shirt.

I stop breathing.

I gulp in air and rise to my feet. Keith follows suit.

"Honey, you look great." Keith comments, smiling. He turns to me. "Doesn't she Logan?"

"Beautiful." I breathe out. She smiles and picks up her purse from the counter.

"Let's hit the road. Be home at eleven. Dad."

"Ten thirty, it's a school night."

"Dad." She whines. She tilts her head to right, sticks out her lower lip and looks sadly at her father. I place my hands over my cock, hiding its excited form.

"Fine, eleven." He gives in. She smiles, rushes towards him and kisses his cheek. She turns to me and grabs my hand. "Let's go."

Before I can even think of saying goodbye to Keith, I've been dragged outside. In the setting sunlight, Veronica's hair seems to shimmer. I groan, hide it in the form of a cough.

"Are you really going to 'Horny' tonight?" She asks, moving past the pool to my SUV. I quickly follow her, watching her hips move in the skirt. I pray to all deities to help me survive this night without embarrassing myself.

"I decided not to sing tonight. I thought one of should be able to leave without embarrassing ourselves."

"If you don't sing, I won't." She says, swinging her purse from her left hand to her right and back again. We reach my car. I click the alarm off, open the passenger door open for her and help her get in.

"Thank you, kind sir." She says, faux southern accent in full swing. I swing the door shut, get into the car on the opposite side and turn the key in the ignition.

"After the coffee and cake, I have something I want to talk to you about." I say, moving from the Sunset Cliff Apartment complex to the town proper.

"What?" She asks, curiosity evident in her voice.

"You'll find out later."

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, an espresso and a macchiato, right?" The waitress asks. We nod. On stage, a guy is singing the song 'A Kiss From A Rose' badly. We watch as he finishes the song. We laugh, clap and cheer as he overdramatically bows.

"So, you wanna go first, or should I?" Veronica asks, looking back at me.

"I think I remember saying I'm not going to sing." I reply as the waitress returns with our drinks. I hand over the money, take my espresso and blow on it before drinking.

"The whole point of this date is for us to sing." She says, taking her mug, grabbing a sachet of sugar and pouring it into the drink. She blows on it. Bringing it to her lips, I can't draw my eyes away. I move closer to her on the couch.

"Veronica, we need to talk."

"Can't it wait till after we finish our drinks?" She asks, taking a single strand of her hair and twirling it around her finger. I growl, but nod. She takes another drink.

"Do you want something to eat? They do a mean black forest gateau." She says. Why is she avoiding us talking? If she likes me as much as I like her, then shouldn't she be the one trying to get us to talk?

"Veronica. I have something to tell you."

"I know Logan, you don't need to explain. I'm sorry I told my dad we were dating, I just hoped it was true." She looks down at her lap, her hands playing with the strap of her purse. Did she say she wanted it to be true? She wants us to date? Wow. Wallace is right. Maybe I should get him a gift basket of some sort. I look back to find her seat empty. I look around and catch her exiting the building. I sigh, rise to my feet and rush out after her.

Outside, she is leaning against a wall, her face turned away from me. The way her body is shaking, I can tell she is crying. I slowly make my way to her. She doesn't turn. I place my hand on her shoulder. I gently turn her to face me.

Her face is tear stained. Her make up is running. Her eyes are a little bloodshot. I still think she is the most beautiful woman in the world. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I cup her face in my hand. She leans into the touch.

I move towards her, our noses touch. I feel her breath on my chin. I look into her eyes. She leans forward. Our foreheads touch. Again the dream flashes in my mind. I glance down at her lips. They open and close as she breathes slow steady breathes.

"Veronica." My voice is barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" She asks, her voice minuscule.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

And before she can reply, I press my lips to hers. They feel like in my dream. Her lips taste of strawberry, her lip gloss. She smells of promises. I open my mouth and brush my tongue against the seam of her lips. Once. Twice. Three times. The third time is the charm. She willingly opens her lips and allows me entrance. I smile against her lips as I push my tongue in.

My tongue meets hers and they seem to fit together. Her tongue enters my mouth. She licks every nook and crevice of my mouth. I'm the hardest I've ever been.

Minutes pass. She pulls back and breathes deeply. I do the same. She laughs as she looks into my eyes.

"I must look like a mess." She comments, her eyes sparkling.

"My boxers are a mess." I say, waggling my eyebrows. Her eyes widen and she blushes. I smile.

"You're so cute when you blush. You should do it more often." I say, taking her hand in mine and leading her back to the Xterra.

"Sorry, not that blushable. Where are we going now?"

"I have to get out of these clothes."

She blushes again.  
-------------

**AN:** There was the third and last one. Tell me what you think. I may write another sequel. That or rewrite this from Veronica's POV. I'm unsure of which. Please review.


End file.
